This invention relates to a direct current solenoid motor which can be used for heavy loads at low currents, as for example, in electric automobiles without burning up the motor. Such a motor does not depend upon counter-electromotive force for its resistance.
Examples of previously described solenoid motors include Rhodes, U.S. Pat. No. 1,068,531 and Greenfield, U.S. Pat. No. 517,858. However, solenoid motors that have been previously described are low in efficiency.
One object of the present invention is to provide a solenoid motor which has greater efficiency than those previously described. A further object of this invention is to provide a long-lasting direct current electric motor or combination of such motors which can be used in fixed speed electric automobiles or lift trucks or the like.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the specification and claims which follow taken together with the appended drawings.